


Une nuit sur Terre

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Supernabbles [1]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Crossover, Eden SA (original), Fem!Lucifer, M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Hermès est seul, son club favori l'ennuie, il décide de se rendre sur Terre et y rencontre un certain chasseur.





	

Hermès s'ennuyait à mourir. Gabe était obligé de passer la soirée au siège de l'Eden SA, Dieu ayant obligé le plus jeune des archanges à s'occuper des piles de dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau (sous les monticules d'emballages vides de crocodiles gélifiés) et Loki était avec Gabriel (bien sûr, sous une autre identité). Et donc, Hermès s'ennuyait sans ses meilleurs amis.  
Il avait l'intention de passer la soirée au Panthéon avec Seth et Horus ou peut-être même Eris, mais à peine arrivé, son espace vital avait été envahi par Mercure. Le jeune dieu aspirant trickster n'avait de cesse de le suivre partout depuis leur première rencontre. En temps normal, Hermès et ses acolytes auraient passé la soirée à se moquer de Mercure mais seul, ce n'était pas aussi amusant.  
Puis, il s'était souvenu de ce que Gabe lui avait raconté sur les bars humains et il avait pris sa décision.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans l'établissement terrestre, le dieu fut surpris par l'ambiance enfumée de l'endroit, lui qui était habitué aux salles du Panthéon qui sentaient perpétuellement les fleurs des champs. Quant aux murs gris à force d'émanations de cigarette et de poussière, lui faisait regretter les blanches colonnes de marbre de son établissement favori. Mais au moins, la musique était bonne (et ça changeait des assommantes chansons d'Apollon. Du bon vieux classic rock, voilà, de la vraie musique.).  
Tentant de se rappeler ce que les humains des années 2010 buvaient le plus (et ainsi se fondre dans le paysage), Hermès s'approcha du bar où un jeune homme seul finissait un whisky. Un coup d'œil en coin et le dieu constata que l'humain était très beau. Pas complètement son genre (mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas ressembler à Arès). En fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à Dieu, ce qui le perturba pendant quelques instants. Était-ce vraiment le dirigeant de l'Eden SA ou juste un humain qui se trouvait lui ressemblait énormément ? Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait voir son Fil de Vie. Donc, c'était bien un humain. Et d'après l'inscription sur le Fil, c'était le fameux Dean Winchester, le chasseur dont Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis quelques années ; celui qui, apparemment, avait réussi à décoincé Castiel, le plus jeune des anges.  
  
-Je te paye un verre, Dean ?, demanda-t-il au mortel.  
  
Une seconde plus tard, Hermès était plaqué contre le bar, une des mains de Dean serrée autour de son cou.  
  
-Ecoute, fils de pute, je suis pas d'humeur, alors tu peux dire à Lucifer qu'elle n'a qu'à venir elle-même au lieu d'envoyer ses petits toutous.  
-Je veux bien, mais j'ai rien à voir avec cette pimbêche. J'suis pas un démon, espèce d'abruti.  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Christo.  
-Je te l'avais dit, sourit Hermès.  
-T'es quoi alors ? T'es pas humain.  
\- T'auras droit à un bon point, déclara le dieu en se dégageant de la poigne ferme de l'humain et lui tapota sur la joue. Je suis le Grand, l'Unique, le Merveilleux, l'Irrésistible,…  
-… Le modeste ?  
-Chut, je parle. J'en étais où ? Ah oui, l'Irrésistible Hermès Trismégiste. Fils de Zeux et Maya. Le dieu aux semelles de vent, à la ruse inégalée, le dieu des voleurs, des messagers et de trop de trucs pour que je t'en fasse la liste. Trickster en chef de l'Olympe et agent de liaison pour l'Olympus Corporation. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hermès tout simplement. Et avant que tu n'essaie de me trucider à coup de pieu en bois – et ne le nies pas, je sais que c'est ton intention depuis que tu as entendu le mot "dieu" –  je te préviens, ça ne marchera pas.  
-Tout ce qu'il me manquait. Une ordure de Trickster. Bavard en plus !  
-Ordure, tout de suite. Je viens juste passer une soirée tranquille sur Terre, boire quelques verres, rencontrer des humains.  
-Et en bouffer deux ou trois au passage.  
-Bouffer des humains ? T'es mal renseigné, je croyais que t'étais un chasseur. Je me nourris uniquement de Nectar et d'Ambroisie. Et de langues d'alouette au miel, mais c'est juste de la gourmandise. Jamais je laisserai entrer de la viande humaine dans ma délicate bouche. Sauf dans des conditions très spéciales, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je dirais pas non à te goûter.  
-Je… Ecoute mec, je suis flatté mais… Euh…  
-Bla bla bla. Tu fais moins de manière quand il s'agit de dépuceler un ange. Et oui, je suis au courant de ça, j'ai mes sources. Tu as besoin de décompresser. Franchement, t'opposer à Luci, ça doit être crevant, cette fille est une vraie plaie. Et crois moi, ça fait des millénaires que je la connais, je sais ce que tu endures.  
-Si tu la connais, tu dois savoir comment la battre.  
-Peut-être…  
-Elle a mon frère, espèce de fils de pute ! Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi !, explosa Dean.  
-Non. Pas tant que tu te seras un peu détendu. Et crois-moi, je vais te faire oublier tous tes soucis. Après, si tu veux, je te présenterai à quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider.  
-J'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Elle a Sam !  
-Il ne va rien arriver à ton précieux Sammy. C'est pas dans l'intérêt de Luci de faire du mal à son précieux vaisseau, déclara Hermès en se plaquant contre Dean avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Fils de…  
-Donne-moi jusqu'au lever du soleil pour t'aider à te détendre et je te promets de t'aider au sujet de Lucifer. Promis. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de me débarrasser d'elle.  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Dean de répondre, Hermès les téléporta dans la chambre de motel du chasseur.  
  
-Putain de merde, tu pourrais prévenir !  
-Pour que tu batailles pendant un quart d'heure avant de me laisser faire ? Il ne reste plus cinq heures et quelques avant le lever du soleil. Et je compte bien profiter de chacune des minutes qu'il nous reste.  
  
Sans perdre un instant de plus, le dieu olympien plaqua Dean contre un des murs de la chambre et entreprit de l'embrasser passionnément. Le chasseur commença à tenter d'échapper à Hermès mais rapidement il s'abandonna au baiser et y répondit fiévreusement. Alors que les langues luttaient pour la victoire, les mains n'étaient pas en reste ; celles de Dean tentaient maladroitement à défaire le pantalon du dieu tandis que celles d'Hermès avaient entrepris de débarrasser le chasseur de son costume d'agent fédéral.  
  
-Oh, et puis merde, souffla Hermès avant de claquer des doigts et de faire disparaître leurs vêtements, à l'exception notable de la cravate de Dean. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.  
-Et ma cravate, crétin ?  
-Oh, je l'ai pas oubliée, crois-moi. Et maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi.  
  
Après quelques baisers fougueux, Hermès s'agenouilla devant l'humain. Il prit le sexe dur de Dean dans sa main chaude et après quelques aller-retour lents et un sourire narquois, il donna un coup de langue sur le bout du membre qu'il tenait. Et un autre. Et encore un. Puis, il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche, provoquant un soupir d'aise à Dean.  
La tête renversée en arrière, Dean gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles, ses mains fermement accrochées aux cheveux d'Hermès, lequel quand il sentit que son compagnon était proche de la jouissance libéra le sexe de sa bouche et tira sur la cravate du faux agent fédéral pour l'attirer à sa hauteur et échanger un nouveau baiser enflammé. Quand ils se séparèrent,  Hermès allongea l'humain sur la moquette de la chambre et s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Dean et commença à faire courir sa langue le long du cou, puis du torse du mortel, s'attardant quelques minutes sur les tétons de celui-ci. Puis, il reprit sa descente vers le bas-ventre de l'humain. Dean s'arqua et gémit quand le dieu reprit son sexe entre ses lèvres.  
  
-Herm… Hermèèès… Je…, marmonna Dean avant de jouir dans la bouche divine.  
  
Le chasseur resta quelques minutes immobile, s'efforçant de reprendre une respiration normale tandis que le dieu faisait aller et venir sa main sur son propre sexe. Puis, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle, il tourna la tête vers Hermès.  
  
-Alors, pour Lucifer ? T'as dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un…  
  
La seule réponse du Trickster fut un claquement de doigts qui plongea Dean dans un sommeil immédiat.  
  
-Demain, idiot.


End file.
